


A Sinister Turn of Events

by DirkWooster



Category: ADAMS Douglas - Works, Dirk Gently (TV), Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirkWooster/pseuds/DirkWooster





	A Sinister Turn of Events

A pair of binoculars looked out of the glass window in the old, dilapidated building. This pair had an air of elegance, a look of extremely shabby gentility, almost like they had seen better days in the trenches of World War 1; in fact, they had indeed been in the trenches of World War 1, but they would argue that those hadn’t necessarily been better days. They had learned to stop lamenting their fate a long time ago however -- shit happened and a pair of binoculars saw it happen all the time. By now, their approach to the world was one of utter sang-froid mixed with a healthy dose of condescension for the people inhabiting it. It was all these qualities combined that allowed them to stare dispassionately at the scene they were looking at right now.  
The same dispassion, however, could not be observed in the man staring out of the pair. A slightly overweight man, with a shabby overcoat, which was probably on for effect more than preservation from the cold, sat there contemplating how to approach this new evidence that had just come to light. Dirk Gently, né Svlad Cjelli, was at a loss of ideas and words for the second time in his 35 years of existence. This case had taken a much more sinister turn than expected. A choice remained for him to make – he could forget he ever witnessed the events unfold as they had and move on with his merry life or he could inform his client about the new developments and hope for the best. After a moment of reflection, he decided that the latter was proper course to follow, not just morally, but also financially as it held the chance of further employment. He picked up a dated cell phone, pulled out the extremely long and cumbersome antenna at the top and chose the number he wanted to call. Within moments, the phone on the other side began to ring and exactly three rings later, it was answered.  
“Hello, Mrs. Malchow?” asked Dirk. Hearing an affirmative response, he continued, “Dirk Gently here, I have good news and bad news for you today, madam. Which would you like to hear first?”  
From the other side a hysteric blabbing could be heard and Dirk winced slightly at the language used, “Well the good news first then? Excellent. I’m pleased to inform you that your husband is not having an affair.”  
Waiting a moment for this to sink in, Dirk quickly expanded, “The bad news however, is that your husband is dead. Has been for the past one hour…” glancing at his watch, he continued “….and 45 minutes.” Thunder chose precisely that moment to rumble dangerously over the building.


End file.
